Deadly Picture
by H.I. Yakari
Summary: A picture is worth a thousand words but this one holds a deadly past. Things won't be the same forever.. Yakari, Michi, Taiora.. =P R/R Please!


Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Digimon.  
Authors note: This is kinda like the prequel to the first chapter.   
_______________________  
Sixteen year old Yagami Hikari paced through the kitchen, balancing her three year old nephew on her hips.  
'Brother you are so dead.' She said to herself as she stopped and looked at the time on the wall. 1:02 A.M.  
"Daddy?" Yagami Ai asked looking at his aunt with his big chocolate brown eyes that melted her heart.  
"Nope." She said, forcing a smile. A crash of thuder nearly made her jump out of her skin. "C'on, Daddy won't be happy if he find out I let you stay up this late." The brunette brought him to his room, told him a small story, tucked him up and left the room.  
Her blood boiled with anger. 1:22 A.M. Still no signs of her brother who went on a date with his girlfriend, Who wasn't the mother of Ai, over 4 hours ago.  
Hikari sighed and sat down on the couch. She glanced over at the neatly framed pictures standing on the end table. A few were of Taichi, Ai, and herself, Some of just Ai, but one stood out from all of them.   
It was a family portrait. Her mother, her father, Her brother and.. Her eyes filled up with tears. Along side her brother stood her role model, the person she looked up to a lot except for the fact of what happened 3 years and 2 months ago when she got pregnant with Taichis child.  
Hikari picked up the picture. Her, then 13, stood infront of them all smiling. Everything seemed perfect.. till that day came.  
"I'm home." A tired voice called and a the 6'1 1/2 tall figure walked into the room.  
"'Bout time." She snapped. He noticed it and sat down next to her on the couch.  
"You're crying." Her brother pointed out.  
She touched her cheek with her palm. Sure enough she was. "Oh."  
"A perfect family." He chuckled, taking the picture out of her hand. "I remember this. It was taken a few weeks before the-"  
"Shut up." Hikari muttered standing up. "SHUT UP!"  
"Calm down." Taichi said standing up so quickly, He forgot about the picture and it fell smashing.  
She winced. "The picture.." She cried out, pushing him out of the way and dropped to her knees picking up the glass quickly ignoring the deep cuts it left with its sharp edges.  
"Its okay, I'll just go buy a new frame." He reassured his little sister but she didn't listen.  
"The picture Brother, The picture!" She screamed, choking on a sob. "The picture.."  
She clutches her chest as she started breathing harder and harder.  
"Deep breaths." Taichi said sitting behind her. "Deep breaths. Everything will be okay."  
"The family.." She fell back into his arms. "Is broken."  
_________ *   
"How is she doing?" Ishida Yamato asked looking through the cracked door. A unconscious small figure layed in a bed as pale as ever. Her hand was covered up in a creamy white bandage.  
"Okay I guess. The doctor said it was just another panic attack." Taichi answered laying on the couch and sighed. "Fifth one this month."  
"Its not helping her heart.." The blonde said turning to him. "Being 'round here isn't doing her any good Taichi."  
"How do you think I feel Yamato?" He said testily. "I just want to take her and Ai out of here."  
"But?"  
"You know I can't." He said. "You know I have a good job here and a wonderful girlfriend. I'm too happy to leave."  
"You're happy and she is miserable." He pointed out. "That isn't fair to her. This.. T-this is killing her!"  
The brunette sat up. "There is nothing I can do."  
"You're just going to let her die?" Yamato asked, his eyes narrowing. "You beast! She is your own sister, You can't do that to her!"  
"She is mad." Was all he could say.  
"Because keeping her here is driving her mentally insane." He snapped picking up his coat which was thrown over a chair. "You disgust me."  
"Then just leave."  
Yamato nodded his head, and left for good.  
_________*  
"Daddy?" Ai asked sitting on the floor playing with toy cars. He watched his father pace around. "Dah!"  
Taichi stopped for a minute and stared at his son.  
"Ai, Do you know who mommy is?" He asked his son as he knelled down next to him.  
The little boy looked confused but suddenly bursted into giggles. "High-car-ree mah-mee!"  
"Damn." He muttered under his breath.  
Hikari stood in the kitchen watching a pot of water boil. Her eyes were cloudy and her face was pale.  
"He was too young to remember when his mother died."  
Taichi nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, Good thing I got you here-"  
"I'm not his mother brother. I do not claim that title. He is my nephew. The only reason he thinks I am his mother is because I am the only one that takes care of him."  
"For the love of god Hikari!" Taichi screamed standing straight up. "Cut me a break here. I'm sorry if I'm too busy working to support this family."  
"What family brother?" She asked, her voice grew small. She didn't wait for him to answer. "You don't want to be here.. Y-you want to run off with that whore."  
Taichis face grew red. He picked up his son and put him in his room then walked over to Hikari. "How can you call her a whore when she is the only one that understands me?"  
"She doesn't understand you brother, She is just pretending." Her eyes filled up with tears. "Just like mama and papi and.. and Mimi." Hikari felt a sharp pain slap her cheek. She gasped when she realized what just happened.. Her brother had slapped her.  
"I-" He started to say but stopped. He didn't know what to say. He turned around and picked up the phone. His sister stared dumbfounded as he dialed up a number. "Yamato? I need your help.."  
_________*  
Hikari sat in the passenger side of a car. Her head rested against the window and she let out a soft sigh. Ai sat in a baby-seat in the back of a car. She heard the trunk slam shut.  
"How are you feeling?" Yamato asked, stroking her cheek. She didn't respond. "I'm sorry Hikari."  
She blinked.  
Taichi opened the door and looked at his sister. "I'm doing this for your own good Hik, Yours and Ai's. Please understand." She said nothing.   
Yamato leaned back and ran his hand through his hair. 'Get ready for the water works..'  
"Bye little sister." Taichi said hugging her but she didn't hug back. His eyes filled with tears as he let go, shut the door and stood up straight.  
Yamato shrugged at him and started the car. He took her hand in his and she looked at him.  
"Everything will be okay Hika, I promise."  
________________________________________________________  
*TBC*  
  
Well, Its not the best beginning in the world.. And its not even close.. But, I tried.  
  
BTW: I'm sorry about the Taichi bashing. *shrugs* It just fit the plot.. *winces* I hate plots.  
  
Read and review please!  
  
- Authoress. 


End file.
